Final Goodbye
by RobzBella
Summary: Bella knows she will never ever see Edward again after he has been missing for a whole year. She knows she can never be happy... but what lengths will she go to, to forget him!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Okay I got the idea for this story from a westlife song. Do not ask how that happened! I was just listening, I couldn't help it. Then Twilight clicked into my mind! I was like ooh ooh I must write this down! How strange is it that anything can make me think of twilight! IM starting to realise how truly obsessed I am by everything twilight… but you know what I wouldn't have it any other way! Twilight forever! Xx RobsBellaxxx. BTW this is only a short story. I don't intend for it to be more than 3 chapters. Depends if it's popular or not!

**Chapter one **

Edward was gone, Edward was never coming back. The sooner I faced facts the sooner I would realise the reality of my life. But what if I couldn't face facts? Maybe this was the final goodbye to Edward. * cringe- Edward- cringe was always one to keep his promises, so maybe I would never see the perfect defined features of his face again. It had been the one year anniversary of his absence from my life; it was now my own personal dark ages. Although I wouldn't call it an anniversary, because that would be a word for celebrating something happy, this was as far fetched to happy as it can get. I always thought he loved me that much, that he would return. Deep down I don't know why but I thought he would give it two months and then come back for me, but a year is too long. It was officially time to move on. This would be the final goodbye for Edward. The final goodbye of our short and wonderful relationship. I knew I had to forget him, to be me again and not someone tormented by the memories of my only true love.

But How to say goodbye?

_Could_ I say goodbye?

How to forget him?

It just seemed like the name Edward was forever scared into my head. But I had _to let him go. _Bye Bye Edward I said to myself then I laughed darkly. Even though there was not anything remotely humorous about this, it was far from funny, it showed how crazy I was, how distraught I was over his absence.

I remember thinking about a suicide attempt; but there was so many thoughts that I needed to think about behind that decision. What would that cost everyone else. Charlie? Jacob? My scatterbrained mother Renee? But what if it _WAS _the only way of forgetting Edward Cullen. Could I risk my life for something as trivial as Edward Cullen? The answer was yes. Of course I could. I owed him that at least. I needed to prove my love for him. I would be Juliet, Romeo goes so does Juliet. I felt like I had to pay him back for the wonderful months Edward and I had together. I knew he didn't love me anymore, of course I knew. I didn't see anyway to end this _agony. _I laughed at the deranged thoughts I was having. Laughing at them, made it seem more likely that I was truly crazy.

"Hey Bella "Charlie greeted. He was acting curious today, a usual action for my dad.

"Hey dad. How was your day? "I asked. He was shocked by my response. I suppose I didn't normally try to start a conversation.

"Err… Normal I suppose. What about you? "He asked, with a tone, which could only be concern.

"Yeah my day was fantastic "I lied. It would never be fantastic; every stinking day was truly crap without _him_. That was the way it would remain to stay.

"Well that's something then. I suppose "he mumbled. I laughed half-heartedly.

"Dad, you know I love you right? " I said. He had to know.

"Sure Bells I do "He said. " Is something up "He asked

"Na. Just feeling kind of weird today, just pressure of finals I suppose "I said. He nodded. Yeah right as if finals could do that. I was classed as a smart- ass basically.

"Right I'll be watching the baseball game, if you need me all you need to do is shout "he encouraged. Yeah sorry dad, I won't be needing you anymore. I have a necessary deed I have to fulfil. You won't like it but it is truly important, I can't live without him. I've made the choice that I WONT live without him, not anymore! Jacob regularly talked about taking me cliff diving, when he thought I was ready. But I did not need him, the weather was horrible today. That meant the sea would be rough and completely strong, it wouldn't be too hard to take myself out of the picture. I brought my truck to life and it roared. I rode fifty- five miles per hour down near first beach. I was nervous and excited when I arrived; I saw this as my last journey. The last journey of my life. I don't know why but I felt like acting melodramatic. But what would be new there? I walked slow pigeon steps along the grass until I reached the cliff- top of my death. Wow I was good at being melodramatic; I can even do it with what I say. I stood at the top of the cliff, looking down over at how far it was. You could hear all the whooshing from the sea crashing against the cliff. I also had a bad sense of paranoia; it felt like someone was watching my every move. Oh well, can't exactly stop now. Then I pushed my feet against the edge of the cliff top and flung my arms in the same heartbeat.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Bella! Bella!" some voice roared.

Only it wasn't just _any_ voice. It was the voice that was my main reason for existing. It was the voice that was also the reason for jumping off this damn cliff. It was Edward's voice.

"Oh Crap" I screamed once more.

**A.N- SO WHAT YOU ALL THINK? Now it's Edwards turn at saving her! Hey! REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW. 22 days till new moon!!!!!! Woo hoo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- great response from all you twi- fans. Yay! Yay! Yay!**

**PREVIOUSLY **

_**Only it wasn't just any voice. It was the voice that was my main reason for existing. It was the voice that was also the reason for jumping off this damn cliff. It was Edward's voice. **_

"_**Oh Crap" I screamed once more. **_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**E.P.O.V**

It was time for the return. I needed Bella. It had been supreme torture without her. I had been struggling with all the absence I couldn't keep my promise, I never intended to. It was time to get on my hands and knees and beg to get her back! I will do it. Whatever it takes. When I told Carlisle and the family they were thrilled… well that would be putting it bluntly, Esme was jumping for joy in a literal sense. I ran so fast from Latin America, I knew I could make it by night fall. A vibration ran throughout my cold body only that could make me shiver. My phone vibration.

"_Your too late Edward "Alice assumed. _

"_What Alice. What are you talking about? "I said confused. Hmm _

"_It's Bella "She said. From the moment she said her name, she had my attention on the phone call. _

"_What do you mean? What about her? "I was utterly frustrated. _

"_You can't go and see her Edward. She won't be there "Alice explained. _

"_Why? Has she moved? "I asked. Please say no, please say no. _

"_No she hasn't. It's a lot worse "She replied. _

"_She's going to die Edward "she continued. _

"_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " I roared. Please tell me this is a joke. _

"_I wish Edward. She's going to die in two hours; she's going to jump off a cliff Edward" she explained. _

"_Two hours? I can make it Alice "I rushed. _

"_You need to hurry Edward. It's in La Push, first beach. Do what you must!" she shouted. _

"_I will" I whispered. _

"_Okay, I'll ring you if anything changes Edward" she said, and then the line disconnected_

I was in a rush to protect Bella, to protect Bella's life. She was going to _kill _herself. She honestly thought that her life was terrible she had to end it. What could possibly be the reason behind it? Was it me? Did me leaving torment her that much she felt the need to end her life. I don't know why I felt like I was the reason for Bella's decision to end her life, I just did. It made sense if I felt tortured, what would she feel? It was probably more terrible than a pathetic vampire. That made me rush even more, when it was on my behalf. THAT was something I could not live for. I was halfway between Olympia, I then realised I had half an hour to save her. My stone cold legs could not carry me fast enough through the forests. Then I reached the dreaded La Push. Where is first beach? I thought to myself.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard.

"Bella! Bella" I roared. She had jumped; I had to do everything in my power. I also flung off a cliff; my whole body did not care about the current of the water. I only cared if I could hold Bella above the water and dragged her to safety. I knew I must be strong enough for that. It was good I didn't need the ability to breathe. I could see her beautiful face in the middle of the ocean she was smiling, that made me wonder what she was truly thinking. I swam towards here eager to touch her as well as save her, I then grabbed her waist as I swam towards the light. Finally Bella was above the level of the ocean in my arms. I ran upto the bit where there was grass. I knew the mechanics of CPR well enough. I began to get the attuned heartbeat working, by doing compressions on her fragile chest. I then blew cold air into her mouth, it felt like kissing her. I tried not to think about that too much, it distracted me from the main mission of saving her life. I waited eagerly.

" Bella Please! Don't give up. Your strong " I pleaded. I cant be without you I thought to myself.

" Bella I love you. Breathe!" I said. Finally the choking started. Water was coming out of her mouth, then the emotion of relief flooded into my system.

" Its…. You " the beautiful girl said . She'd just drowned and she was thinking about _me_

" Yes Bella. Im here. Are you hurt ? " I frantically asked.

" No im fine. But what are…you doing here " she choked out.

" I'll get to that later " I said. Then she began to get up.

" Don't strain yourself. I'll get you back to Charlie " I said. She didn't look hurt ? how odd. She looked happy and relieved.

" Why Bella did you do it ? " I asked, even though I already knew the answer. I needed confirmation.

" I couldn't hack it anymore Edward. I knew you wouldn't come back… at least I thought you wouldn't. I wanted to be happy, but I couldn't with you gone somewhere else. It drove me insane with hurt and worry " she confessed. Wow, what had I done!

" Im… Sorry " I choked. I sounded like the one who drowned now.

"Don't be sorry. But Edward I need an explanation. Why are you back ? Did you forget something at your house? "She asked, pain came across her wonderful face.

"Yes I came back for something " I said.

"Oh" Was all she could say.

"Well go get it then "she shouted. I rolled my eyes; it was my turn to be in pain.

"What was it? "She said once she calmed down a notch. Suspicion got the better of her.

"You" he said.

"But… you don't love me. What the hell Edward!" she screamed.

It was what I deserved, more than what I deserved. After the bad terms we had parted on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-. Hope you like it! BELLA'S VIEW NOW. **

**PREVIOUSLY **

**You" he said. **

"**But… you don't love me. What the hell Edward!" she screamed. **

**It was what I deserved, more than what I deserved. After the bad terms we had parted on. **

**CHAPTER THREE **

.V

It felt like I keep falling, like it was endless, although I was happy the last thing I heard was Edward's voice. It made me feel like the ending was finally here and I was happy, because it meant that Edward got to see my face again, and I got to hear his lovely velvet delicate voice once more. Even time could not erase the love I felt for this vampire, I loved him and I would always love him

"Bye_ Edward I love you_ "I screamed as I hit the water. It must have been minutes since I had hit the ocean but it didn't feel the same as I thought it would. I felt a jolt and a strong force tug on to my waist. I couldn't open my eyes, that didn't feel right; I didn't want to see death I just wanted to feel it. I was finally in my happy face. It felt like I was truly flying in an upwards direction. Someone was hurting me; someone was banging on my chest.

"Bella. Please don't give up! You're strong!" Edward pleaded. He was drowning with me? How odd.

"I love you, breathe" he then shouted. Then I got it. Oh he felt guilty; he was trying to save me. No don't Edward, let me go I tried to say but nothing would come out of me. I wanted to give up. He would just leave and my life would be in more ruin, not that he would know. Of course he wouldn't.

He was here with me, I'm sure I spitted something out about that. Then he said the last thing I thought would never come out of Edward Cullen's mouth, guilty or not guilty. He said he had come back for me?

"But… you don't love me Edward… What the Hell!" I screamed. A tortured expression was on his face, the worst thing I could ever see on that beautiful face. I wanted it to stop.

"I'm sorry for shouting "I whispered. I was sorry. "But would you please explain " I said.

"Gladly" he muttered.

"Bella, I didn't know what pain I would cause you. Last spring and with Jasper it killed me. I didn't want to kill you, I felt like it was my fault. And you needed to be safe, so I had to hurt you. Not on purpose I swear its all with your safety in mind. But it hurt me so bad. Alice told me how depressed you were, but I didn't know that it was _this_ bad. So now I need you Bella, I know how selfish that sounds "Edward pleaded.

" Huh" was my genius response. He laughed, I did understand though. It made sense, because there was always some doubt in my mind that he was completely lying to me. But I couldn't admit it, no that would have been worse… at the time.

" You lied to me " I said.

" Yes Bella. I lied to protect this beautiful girl right in front of me. I didn't know the effect it would have on both of us. Please know you are the only girl I have loved, and I am very idiotic to leave you "Edward said, he looked truly said. This couldn't be a lie, I knew that much.

"So you love me? "I asked. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Yes Bella I truly do. Forever and ever, I will always hate myself for leaving you. But I will get on my hands and knees to take me back if that is what you want " he said, and I knew he would do it. But there was no need for that,I didn't want to humiliate him we were at a beach for Christ sake.

" There is no need to beg Edward " I said.

" So you can forgive all the hurt and pain I caused you. And I get off scotts free " He said confused.

"Yes Bella. I would never want to humiliate you. I love you too much " I mumbled.

Then he was on me, like truly on top of me. Holding me against his chest. Cooing me like a little baby, but I didn't mind. I liked it.

" I will never hurt you again. I will never leave again understand that " he said, looking at me with the gorgeous scorching eyes I have always missed in this past year.

" I love you " he repeated.

" As I love you too" he said.

Then our lips met, I didn't want to let them go. I loved the softness of his lips which were moving with mine.

" How much do you love me Bella ? " he asked curious.

" More than I value my own life " I said.

" Enough that you would agree to be my wife " he said.

" YES!" I said.

" You don't have to agree. I just want to say I love you so much, I want to tie myself too you. I want to marry you, and be with you forever… if you want that too " he softly said.

" Oh yes I completely and utterly do Edward. Forever and Ever. I love you and this is the best day of my life minus the drowning " I chuckled.

" Minus the drowning " he repeated.

It felt like the past year was just a long dream, nothing had changed. Edward still loved me and I loved him much more. Even though he didn't quite agree. Charlie of course kicked up a fuss. Edward promised to keep the drowning as a secret in between us. I was happy. The happiest time ever. Edward and I would always be happy forever more, he would be my husband and I loved it.

" I love you Edward " I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE- ARGH!!!! OME SOME OF YOU SAID I SHOULD UPDATE SOON. I ONLY INTENDED IT TO BE A THREE CHAPTER STORY. HOWEVER, IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO CONTINUE WITH IT THEN PLEASE SAY, AND I'LL CONTINUE. I'm only thinking of you lovely people xxx RobsBellaxxx


End file.
